parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mustang's New Groove
The Mustang's New Groove is a parody of The Emperor's New Groove 2000 Disney Film Characters *Human Kuzco -Kiger Mustang *Llama Kuzco - Timon (The Lion King) * Baby Kuzco - Pound Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Pacha - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Human Yzma - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kronk - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Angel Kronk - * Devil Kronk - * Chicha - Cheerilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chaca - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tipo - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Theme Song Guy - * The 1st Guard - * The Old Man - * ''The Man for Bride Choosing -'' * The Brides Played by: Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack - Pony Form (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The 2nd Guard - * The Peasant near Yzma - * The Announcer for Pacha - * Bucky the Squrrel - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Misty the Llama - Jewel (Rio) * The Jaguars - Raptors (Disney's Dinosaur) * The Jaguar Cub - Chomper (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) * The Crocodiles - Belly Draggers - (The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration) * The Crocodile Roar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * The Bees - The Foosas (Madagascar) * Bird Bingo - as Herself * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Mrs. Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Man giving thumbs up - * Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Mr. Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Birthday Singers - * The Llamas -Various Meerkats * 2 Men at Checkboard - Flim and Flam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Woman with Pinata - Coco Pommel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Guards - Royal Guards (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Guard in Warthog Form - Rover (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Guard in Lizard Form - Spot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Guard in Ostrich Form - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Guard in Octopus Form - Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Guard in Gorilla Form - Fido (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Guard in Cow Form - Ahuizotl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Turtle Kuzco - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) * Bird Kuzco - Blu (Rio) * Whale Kuzco - Wailord (Pokemon) * Kitten Yzma - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)/The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) * The 3rd Guard - * The Trampoline Order - Trenderhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chicha's Baby - Pumpkin Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kronk's Scouts - Apple Bloom, Featherweight, Scootaloo, Teacher's Pet, Twist and Rumble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs